


TimeTraveling Idiot.

by HAN_WRITES



Series: The Minsung Series [3]
Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Attempt at Humor, Boys Kissing, Chan can't keep his hands off jeogin, Changbin is supscious, Everyone Is Gay, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Humor, Han Jisung | Han is Whipped, It just soft kiss you gays, Jisung is a straight up airhead, Jisung is super smart, Jisung out here traveling, Like they kiss alot later, M/M, Minho having to provide for him bc he a nice and decent human, Minho is smart too, Minor Lee Felix/Seo Changbin, Mrs. Lee is you guessed it Minho mom, Neck Kissing, No Smut, Panic Attacks, Rough Kissing, Seungmin hates everyone, Slow Burn, Supernatural - Freeform, Teleportation, Time Travel, Time travelling gays, except jeongin, ha spoiler, hopefully you'll laugh, kind of, like You know there dating, she only have a few parts but she'll be big later, they are literally children, we don't deserve Minho
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-27
Updated: 2018-10-27
Packaged: 2019-07-03 03:06:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 16,053
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15810039
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HAN_WRITES/pseuds/HAN_WRITES
Summary: Minho just came home from school, has a grueling amount of Homework to do and All he wanted to do was take a nice hot bath,to drown out his thoughts. Instead Some chubby cheek brown silky hair, wide sparkling brown almond eyes kid appears into thin air, and lands head first into his bathtub.(Updates Every other Sunday or Friday)***ON HIATUS***





	1. Chapter 1: Bathtub

A nice steaming hot bath. Was the brunettes goal once he reached his wooden front door,shutting his hands in his blue jean pocket, his fingers brushing against his metal keys. Minho pull them out; they jingles with movement as he pushes it through the keyhole,twisting and pushing the door open.

His mother wasn’t home from work yet,which means he still has the house for himself for at least a few hours. The dancer shrugs off his heavy blue backpack filled with unnecessary books and homework.

Which he would start later he didn’t have the heart or mind to breeze through it now.

Minho hums as he took long strides to the bathroom,pulling off his shirt and tossing it aside,bending down towards the tub and turning the knob,smiling happily when the water started pouring out.He uncaps bubble bath,pouring a cap in and setting it on the side. Minho watched it fill up for a bit before pulling out his phone from his back pocket to check the time.

It was 4:30 pm. Good. He had plenty of time to relax and start his homework later on, preferably at Midnight. He kicks off his pants,tapping his phone screen and unlocking his phone. The water filling slowly up in the tub the bubbles expanded nicely around the top,Minho shuts off the water,Glancing at his messages with an raised eyebrow

_**Felix**_

_**You ran out the classroom so fast. Like mate, what the fuck?** _

_**-3:45** _

Minho rolls his eyes,turning off his phone. He’ll answer Felix later. After removing his boxers,He sinks into the tub with a content sigh,enjoying the soothing warmth the water brought him. He sat there a few minutes with his eyes closed enjoying the quiet atmosphere. He opens his eyes again,smiling. All his worries washed away.

His phone buzzes again and Minho decides he’ll answer it—knowing Felix he probably threatening to steal his PS4 or something along the lines. Ruffling his hair,he reaches over to pull out the plug when he here’s a ‘hissing’ noise,Like a tea kettle on a stove. Frowning he pulls back,craning his neck towards the noise.

Above? He looks up,and at the money a small little flash of light, lights up the bathroom room,

“The fuck?” He yells,shielding his eyes with his hand,squinting, and as it appears the hissing noise immediately stops,and the shining light is gone. Instead it was replaced with a male with alarming almond brown eyes, fluffy brown hair,and chubby rosy cheeks,falls towards him with his mouth gap open like a fish. He quickly jerks to the back of the tub watching as the male falls face first into the tub of water splashing it all over the floor.

Minho stares at the male who face planted face first into his tub,speechless.The stranger quickly lifts his head out of the water with a groan,coughing. He pushes back his wet hair before locking eyes with him.

“Ah…” the male says,blinking, “You’re naked.”

Minho stares at the younger male,while self consciously covering his exposed chest blushing slightly. “And you’re in my house……”

“Touché. I’m Han Jisung. Sorry for dropping in like that.”

The dripping wet male,apologizes,grinning at him as he climbs out of the bathtub onto the wet floor. He wore black ripped skinny jeans,a white hoodie,and had long piecing on both ears. He still had an Apologetic smile on his face.

“Uh...right…” Minho says lamely,putting on a tiny smile,still covering his chest, “Can you maybe..get out i'm still naked and I would like to change…” he says shyly,and Jisung nods humming not making an effort to move.

Minho sighs. He really needs to lay off the sugar.

“Out.” Minho says again pointing to the door,and the younger nods again this time turning his back towards him. He stares at him in disbelief,this is probably the best he is going to get. He slips out the tub,grabbing his towel and tying it around his waist tightly. Once Secured,he grabs is phone not taking his eyes off the weird male.“Can you understand Korean?”

“Yes sir!” Jisung says a matter o-factually,not turning around,he was staring at the wall intensely fiddling with his hands. Minho rubs his fingers through his hair, what kind of prank was this? Maybe this was Felix idea? No no..No one with that type of technology…can make someone appear out of thin air.

“Can I turn around now Sir?” Jisung asks,his tone whiny.

Minho squints, “Don't call me that.” He pushes pass Jisung who followed closely behind him looking like a lost puppy. A grin on his features,

“Then What should I call you? Oppa?”

“No!!”

He enters his room,not waiting for Jisung to come in as he goes over to his drawer,he tosses a pair of underwear socks shorts and a T-shirt on his bed,settling his hands on his damp towel around his waist glimpsing over at Jisung who was staring at him,still dripping wet.

Minho reopens his drawers pull a spare white shirt and another pair of black shorts, “Here..you should get change too.”

“Thank you!” He bows lightly his long earrings dangling lightly from the movement. This time Jisung does leave the room,shutting the door behind him. He grabs his phone,swiping it open before clicking Felix name.

 **Dude. A teenage appeared out of thin air and Landed in my bathtub.**  
**-5:40**

 **Minho you really need to lay off the sugar. Or go see a therapist.**  
**Felix -5:42**

 **I’m not lying. I’m dead ass serious**  
**-5:43**

  
**Proof?**  
**Felix -5:45**

 **I don’t have any except that there a boy in my house. Come on man be more supportive**  
**-5:48**

 **If he turns out to be a murder can I have ur PS4?**  
**Felix -5:52**

  
**I hate you.**  
**-5:53**

Minho lets out a breath of air he haven’t even realized he’s been holding. He tosses on his clothes quickly,not wanting the weird kid to be wandering around the house or stealing their stuff.  
He pushes open the door lightly, spotting Jisung standing not to far from the door. His discarded clothes on the floor behind him.

He didn’t seemed to notice Minho presence; To busy staring at his wrist,the look on his face showed devastation. Minho eyes traveled to the younger wrist to what looked like to be a regular golden Rolex watch. The glass seemed to be shattered,and the arms was missing. The knob to change the time seemed to be dented up pretty bad as well.

Minho clears his throat and Jisung look up eyes wide,

“Okay.look, People usually don’t appear out of thin air and land in people bathtubs.” Minho stares at him suspiciously, “Are you like...an Alien??” Jisung laughs. Loudly before quickly clearing his joke.

“No. Not exactly? I’m human...” Jisung says with a grin, “I’m just not supposed to be in this timeline.” Minho blinks. Timeline? Is he crazy what the fuck does that even mean??

“It means that I am from the future year 4028.” Jisung supplies,noticing the confused look on Minho face, “Crazy...I know but I was doing some errands and I end up landing in the wrong timeline.” He explains,stroking his wet brown hair bashfully. “That's how I ended in your tub,Sir.” Minho just nods slowly,slowly processing this information. He honestly doesn’t believe it. It could either be a prank or some kind of advance magic trick and the kid is crazy.

“My name is Minho.” He says guiding Jisung to his living room,rather than have them talk in the hallway. Jisung settles down comfortably looking around the house in complete awe.

“Your house is really pretty. It really must be nice.” he compliments,eyes still roaming the living room. Decorative walls with flower patterns,A flat screen tv, and some palnts and other furniture to lighten the place a bit. The room itself screamed "Cozy"

“Aren’t you from the future??” Minho asks,sitting down besides the younger, “Don't you guys have flying cars and stuff?”

“Flying cars...Yeah..we got ray guns and robots as well.” Jisung mutters, “It sounds cool but it’s nothing much especially if you don’t have a lot of money.” Minho gives Jisung a weird look and Jisung simply laughs again patting the males back again.

“It’s nothing really special but…” He looks down at his broken watch on his wrist, “I can’t get back now..not with my watch broken.”

“You can’t get back? You’re from the future right? Can’t you I don’t know..” Minho makes some weird hand gesture, “Fix it or maybe have a spare one?” Jisung shakes his head with a defeated sigh,his shoulder slumping.

“The technology here is to poor. You guys don’t have the resources for me to fix it.”

“And you don’t have a spare?”

“No...I created this myself,so this could be something you would call a prototype.”

“But it works?” Minho says,even more confused,brushing his hair back trying to understand

Jisung shakes his head again, “I was trying to go forward not backwards.”

oh

OH

“… so these errands you were doing was testing your Time..watch thingy.” Minho asks,leaning into the couch staring at the younger in awe. “Yup.” Jisung says popping the ‘p’ with his lips, grinning. “But now I’m screwed.” He licks his lips, "and I don;t have anywhere to go." Minho stares at the younger before letting out a huff, Here he goes being the good guy. He deserves a raise. 

“We have a guest room. I can let you stay if my mom is okay with it. You eat human food right?”

Jisung squints, “Yah—“

“Then it’s settled!” Minho cuts him off clapping his hands together,grabbing the remote. “Do you guys have TV in the future?”

“Yes…?”

“Why answer it like a question?”

“Well..We do but I don’t have one.”

“How do you live?”

“I rap,sing, write songs, and produce music on my free time.” Jisung states quickly, a tingle of pride laced in his words, “or I be building stuff....”

“Right...’” Minho mutters,directing his attention to the TV. “Running man it is then.”

It was actually pretty easy to convince his mom,even though she had her doubts Jisung did come up with a surprising believable story.

“We been having financial problems for the lastest..So I’ve decided to move out on my own,so I could provide for them.” Jisung explains,not once taking his eyes off Minho’s mother eyes, “I was living in an apartment for years but I lost it last month bc I lost my job that paid the rent.” He says carefully, “So I been on streets for a bit, but I still go to school with Minho Hyung.”

“How come you never hear talk about Jisung?” His mother asked,and Jisung looks over at him nervously,

“He was embarrassed about his situation and didn’t want me to mention him...He came early today for help bc he was really having trouble.” Minho says without missing a beat, and his mother finally nods after a long pause.

“Alright...He can stay here until he has his trouble figured out.” She says finally,giving Jisung a warm smile, “You must be hungry right? I’ll prepare dinner now.” She goes to stand when Jisung stands up first,giving the older women a full 90 degree bow. Minho fought to hold back a laugh. Coughing into his shoulder,before awkwardly clearing his throat against the back of his hand.

“Thank you so much.”

Mrs.Lee waves him off,smiling, “It’s not a problem. I just wish Minho told me sooner.” She glances over at her son,who was looking away,pretending not to here her,before she disappeared into the kitchen. Jisung stares after her,before tilting his head over to Minho,raising his thumb to the ceiling.

“Nailed it.”

Minho smiles,raising his thumb as well “How the hell did you think of that in such a short time?”

“I’m really good at making stuff, it’s great when it comes to freestyle rapping.”

Minho hums,resting his hands on his palm, “You remind me of my friend...Changbin. He’s a very good rapper as well for his age I’m sure you guys will get along.” Jisung smiles at that,shrugging before taking a seat beside Minho, “I doubt it. I don’t do good with people.”

“You seem to be talking to me just fine,”

Jisungs hums, “Perhaps you’re an alien.”

“Yah...Don’t be a brat.”

“Sorry Hyung.”

They sat in silence for a bit.

“So how will you be able to get into my school?”

“Don’t worry I have everything under control.”

Minho doesn’t even bother to ask, he just gives the younger a small nod before they sat in silence once again. Jisung goes to start another conversation with him but He wasn’t listening he was to busy trying to organize his thoughts together. Now to explain his whole situation with is friends…

How to start? His bath time was cut short by a time kid who invented a prototype watch for time travel, landed into his bathtub saw him partly naked,and now is living with him. Knowing his friends they would try and send him to a crazy house if he tried explain this to them.

Maybe he should have them come over,take Jisung over there house,Have a meet up.

“Minho?”

“Hm?” Minho backtracks a little bit, “What?”

“What’s you’re Highschool called?”

“Stray Kids High.”

“Stray kids?” Jisung repeats,

Minho hums.

“Ah…”

Back to sitting in silence. They sat there for 30 minutes without exchanging any words before his mother called them for dinner.  
-  
Time flew by pretty fast.

It was already time to go to school the next morning. Minho was putting on his uniform when Jisung came in to greet him,not caring to see Minho in his Cat underwear.

"You really need to learn how to knock."

"Where's the fun in that?"

Rolling his eyes,Minho goes back to pull up his black pants,picking up his phone from the nightstand when it buzzed. Felix sent you a message! was the first thing he saw. He swipes right,unlocking the screen to see the message.

  
**[Sent a photo]**  
**Me with my boyfriend uwu.**  
**Felix-7:30 am**

  
  
**I gagged**  
**-7:32 am**

  
  
**Your just jealous…..So When Imma met this kid that fell from the sky?**  
**Felix-7:34 am.**

  
**Never. I’m going to the future with him**  
**-7:35 am.**

  
**Felix**  
**How romantic. When’s the wedding?**

“Who are you talking to?” Jisung asks,peeking over Minho shoulder his almond eyes goes to wander to his screen.Out of reflex,he shuts off his phone quickly and tosses it at the wall. Startling Jisung back,mouth open like a fish eyes wide,

“What was that for?”

Minho smiles, “I thought I saw a bug.” The younger makes an incredulous expression clearly not buying it as he watches Minho dress in his school uniform,straightening his collar. Jisung pouts,settling on the bed,

“I wish I had a school uniform…”

“You don’t have school in the future?”

“We do but I don’t go to one.”

“You don’t do a lot of things do you?”

Jisung simply shrugs,smiling. “Theres alot of things you don’t know about me Hyung.”

“We literally met a day ago.”

“Touche”

Minho bends down to pick up his bag,turning to look at Jisung with a smile. “I’ll be back. My mom won’t be home until I comeback. So you can just hang out here.” Jisung lets out a childish whine,swinging his feet like a child ass he puffs out his cheeks.

“You’re sure I can’t come with you? I promise I’ll be good.”

“What are you a child?” Minho mutters,fixing his hair, “No you can’t. I’ll only gone for a few hours. Just go play on my computer or something.” Minho goes over to Jisung,and they stare at each other for a long while,Jisung was still pouting like a child….honestly Minho would be lying if he didn’t find it cute.

“I’ll be back soon okay?”

Jisung sighs, “this would be the perfect time you can introduce me to your weird friends!”

“Bye Jisung” Minho says,ruffling the younger long hair before,leaving his room,rolling his eyes when he heard the pitter patter of bare feet behind him. He reaches the door,and unlocks the two locks before turning his head again,to find a Jisung staring at him,looking a bit sad.

“I’ll be back soon.” Minho says again, “I promise I’ll show you to my friends but you can’t just come and go to school with me. You gotta pay,transfer and fill out a ton of paperwork.” He honestly feel like he talking to a child. Jisung sighs,before grumbling a “fine” before the older bids another goodbye and leaves, quietly shutting the door behind him. Jisung stares at the door for a bit,before dragging himself back to Minho room and plopping down in desk.

He stares at the laptop for a bit wondering what he should do on it or with it.

Then something clicked.

_You gotta pay,transfer and fill out a ton of paperwork._

Jisung hums,typing in _Stray kids High_ and going on there website,scrolling to see the until he spots the headmaster phone number or email. With a smile,Jisung clicks the headmasters email and begins typing. About an Hour of revising he sends the email off and waits,leaning back into Minho comfy black desk chair. A few minutes past before he receives a message.

Jisung whistles clearly happy.

“I guess I’ll be meeting Minho hyungs sooner than later.”


	2. Chapter 2: The FUCK?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Minho tells his friends about Jisung. they take it fairly well.(except Changbin) and Jisung is full of surprises.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The '*' is just there to show you the point of view kind of change^^~

 

 Minho yawns, exiting his science class looking around the busy hallway filled with students shoving bumping or playing on their cell phone with each other. He runs his fingers through his hair, before pushing past the crowd to the lunch room. When enters the room he immediately spots his group of friends in the far back, shoving or yelling at each other; Causing the usual uproar.

“Minho I heard you got unexpected guest at your house the other day,” Seungmin says, his eyebrows raise as he smiles devilishly at Minho, batting his eyelashes.

“Good morning to you too Seungmin. Hows Hyunjin been treating you?” Minho counters back, smiling back satisfied when he sees the younger Cheeks flushes a light red color. “Hmm...Thought so ~” the whole tables laughs except Seungmin who grumbles something about shoving his foot up his ass later, stuffing food into the mouth.

“Seriously Minho who broke into your house?” Chan asks genuinely curious, Minho shrugs half-heartedly, pulling out his lunch and aligning his chopsticks in his hand.

“You wouldn’t believe me if I told you...and honestly I’m not even sure if I believe it or not.” He explains, “But a teenage, appeared out of nowhere in thin air and landed into my bathtub.”

“While you were still in it?” Jeongin questions eyes wide, “so he like saw you naked?”

“.....yes,” Minho says slowly, narrowing his eyes at Jeongin from his tone of voice. Woojin was to busy chewing his food to say something, so Chan clears his throat, scratching his sideburn. “Wait. So he appeared out of thin air? You sure you weren’t high??”

“I don’t smoke Chan.” Minho bites into his pork, chewing for a while to savor the taste before swallowing, “This is why I don’t tell you guys things. Why do I even bothered—“

“Minho you literally carry bundles around everywhere.” Chan interrupts, “Like..who does that??”

“You make fun of me now but when you be needing a new pair of jeans. Don’t be asking me for any.”

Chan rolls his eyes and goes back to eating his food while Minho smiles, already planning to ruin Chan pants somehow during the week. They talk about a few other things—What the stranger looked like, how old was he—Hyunjin goes to change the topic when Changbin finally speaks up, he’s been silent the whole lunchtime, frowning or grunting like an ape. Minho just thought he was in one of his moods so he left him alone.

“What's his name?”

“Han Jisung.”

“Why is he in your house Hyung? Is he living with you?”

Minho nods, stuffing a mouthful of rice in his mouth, “Until he figures out how to fix his watch.”

“His watch?”

“Yeah...He’s apparently told me he’s from the future and was testing out this watch but it broke on impact.” Minho explains, picking up a piece of fried egg. “That’s why he just appeared out of nowhere and landed in my tub.”

“I can’t believe he saw you naked before us..” he heard Woojin mutter and Minho ignores him, Changbin frown on his face only deepens,

“He could be trying to steal your stuff or kill you..or something Hyung.”

Minho smiles, honestly, touch by the latter concern, “Jisung won’t hurt me, He doesn’t even look like he could hurt a fly.” He rubs his chin in thought, “I would have brought him with me if he went to school here..”

“I wouldn’t.” Changbin mumbles, “He sounds crazy.”

“He’s not crazy just odd...listen Jisung is teenage like you.” Minho gestures over to Changbin, “I’m sure he would like to interact with someone his age and I can’t just bring him to school since he’s…” Minho pauses, “not from here?”

Minho then looks around the table, “Anyone willing to talk to him?”

Everyone exchanged looks. Felix let’s out a long sigh...

“I’m free after Science. I’ll come to meet this from the future guy.” Felix offers and Minho smiles gratefully.

“This is why your my favorite.”

“Since when was Felix you’re favorite?” Jeongin yells across the table and Minho smiles warmly,

“Since now. Felix my PS4 will go to you.”

Felix pretends to wipe tears from his eyes, ”I’m so honored...Hyunjin doesn’t worry I’ll let you watch me play.”

“Fuck off.”

Lunch ended shortly after, everyone scurried off to class while Felix and Minho were still sitting at the table discussing plans.

“We can meet up at the school gate once my class finishes Hyung,” suggests Felix, he brushes back his silky blonde hair from his face, smiling softly. “You sure your friend won’t murder me?”

“Not if I order him too.”

“What is he, your friend or slave?”

“That’s up to you to find out,” Minho says smiling brightly. “See you after class.” He stalks off leaving Felix looking confused. Speaking of Jisung...what was he doing now? He hoped to god he didn’t leave the house or worst burned it down. Or even worse...find his anime figurines in the back of his closest.  He couldn’t call the younger male to check up on him so he’ll have to pray that the house would still be standing when he gets home.

*

Jisung sighs, staring down at his broken watch in the dining room table, a set of tools and few bolts and piece scattered around the table.

“It is as I thought…” Jisung smiles bitterly, “I have no idea how to fix my watch.” He ruffles his hair in frustration letting out a groan, as he buries his face in his hands. He stays like that for a moment before pulling his hands away with a sigh,

“I guess I’ll go play with something else.” Jisung leaves the living room, shuffling into the kitchen, he roams around in the drawers for a bit, then shuts them. He opens the fridge next, frowns and closes it. Jisung leaves the kitchen and heads back upstairs to Minho room. He scans the room for a bit before, plopping down on his bed with a sigh.

“Minho Hyung hurry back...before I die of boredom.”

*

Felix was waiting outside the gate, playing on his phone, he got out a few minutes earlier so he been standing in the front for a while, listen to the chatters other students conversation.

“Felix!”

He looks up, spotting Minho walking towards him, his charming smile on his lips. Felix smiles at him, tucking his hands in his pockets shyly. “How was class??”

Minho groans, running his hand through his brown hair, walking towards the school gate glancing at Felix with a pained look.

“Mrs. Kim gave me a hard ass time. She thought I was ‘spacing out’ so she gave me extra homework.” Minho sighs glaring at the sidewalk ahead, “Fucking bitch..” Felix laughs, slapping his Hyung playfully on the back,

“I’m sure I can try and help you out.”

“No it’s okay..it’s my burden to bear.” Minho says, looking up at the sky dramatically, “If I’m not at school tomorrow make sure to tell everyone I love them. Felix,” He puts his hand on Felix's shoulder, with a serious expression, “My PlayStation goes to you. I trust you to treat it like a newborn child.”

Felix snorts lightly, shrugging off Minho hand, “Don’t you have a kid from the further to worry about??” Minho sighs,

“Yeah...Jisung..”

Felix hums, turning the corner of the sidewalk situating his bag on his back before looking straight ahead, Felix like meeting new people, it’s not that he mind it but, This Jisung kid appeared out of thin air and landed his bathtub. The story itself is kind of not believable,but it shouldn’t hurt, maybe the kid was nice. Minho said he was.

“He landed in your bathtub and saw you naked.” Felix boldly stats, “You are 100% sure he won’t attack me?”

Minho nods.

“If anything he’s just really loud and really really weird..but sweet.”

Felix relaxes just a bit, and Minho spots him, “Felix he’s not going to go batshit crazy and murder you. Trust me he wouldn’t hurt a fly.”

“I trust you Hyung..but the whole story just got me tense...like of this kid is really from the future kind of throws me off.”

“I understand, but trust me.”

“Okay.”

They walk a few blocks more before reaching Minho decorative house.

He takes Felix hand, noticing his nerves facial expression, “He’s very friendly.” Minho stops in front of his house, pulling out his keys and unlocking the door. He invites his friend inside, shutting the door and tossing his keys on the kitchen marble counter. 

"Yeah... that's what you say You only met him a day..." 

Minho ignores, him with a roll of the eye,

“Jisung!!” He calls, and not a second later he heard loud footsteps coming down the stairs. The younger male launches himself at Minho giving him a bone-crushing hug.

“Hyung!! Where the hell has you been?!” Jisung yells, then backtracks a bit, popping his lip out “I mean I know where you were but Like it took you forever to get here?! I’ve been doing nothing but playing games and sleeping and walking around the house because there was nothing to do—“ the younger was rambling as Minho prys Jisung arms off him, as he continues, “And I’m hungry because I didn’t fix anything to eat because I didn’t want to ruin the kitchen and—Oh. You brought a dude.”

The younger says spotting a slightly shorter male standing by the door, A boy with freckles, and blonde hair looking confused..maybe hesitant. Minho laughs, stepping to the side. “Yes, I brought a dude. This is one of my friends Felix.”

Jisung gives them a friendly smile and a bow, “Hello I’m Han Jisung!” He bows and sticks his hand out expectantly. Felix stares at it, blinking like he was In shock and Jisung frowns. Maybe he doesn’t understand the concept of handshakes?

“You’re supposed to shake it.”

“Uh.. right...I know” Felix quickly takes the younger hand, shaking it softly, offering The chubby cheeks boy a smile.

“I’m Lee Felix.”

“I like your accent. Are you from overseas??”

Felix nods, smiling a bit wider, “Yeah Australia.”

“I’m originally from Malaysia.”

They settle in the living room, Jisung sitting immediately close to Minho, “So..” Felix quips, drumming his fingers on his leg. “You’re from the future?” Jisung nods quickly, intertwining his hands together

“Yup...although it’s...not too different from this time, just the cars don’t fly and you live in houses.”

“Eh? You don’t live in a house?”

“It’s kind of complicated to explain.” He says truthfully, “don’t worry about it.” Felix presses lips into a thin line but doesn’t push further.

“Have any interests or hobbies?” Jisung asks, quickly changing the subject, eyeing Felix carefully, fiddling with his hands gently.

“I like to dance and sometimes rap. I really enjoy producing and writing lyrics.” Jisung says, humming, “And building stuff but…” he trails down to the small table, Both Felix and Minho follow his direction, staring at a watch that has clearly been dissected open.

“Is that the watch you were talking about Hyung?” Felix asks Minho, who nods frowning slightly, arms across his chest,

“It’s weird...How come I haven’t noticed this when I first came in?”

“Hyung that’s not what I ask…” Felix mumbles

“Ah..right..why is your watch bits all over the coffee room table Jisung?”

“I was trying to fix it but this time period fucking sucks.”

Felix squints, “yah the future can’t be better if you don’t live in houses.”

“We have flying cars.” Jisung counters, picking up the broken watch slowly, “But that’s beside the point I can’t get home unless I fix this junk.”

“Ah,” Felix utters, “Will the time police like come into this time period to try and find you?”

Jisung blinks slowly, staring at Felix as he processes the information, “Impossible, I’m the only one who created the ability to time travel...I don’t think there is such thing as time police either”

“Felix, stop trying to incorporate anime into anything.” Minho rolls his eyes, as Felix gives him an offended look, huffing as he turns his head towards Jisung who looked confused.

“Whats anime??”

The room goes quiet for a moment, before Felix and Minho snap their necks in Jisung direction mouth gap open, “Y-you never seen anime before?”

“I don’t have a TV—“

“Felix, fuck getting homework done, we are binge-watching Your Lie in April.”

“I’m on it!”

“But—“

“I’m going to get blankets, popcorns, and soda as refreshments.”

“Hyung—“

“Jisung don't fucking move. You need to prepare yourself emotionally. Ah, Tissues!! We need Tissues!”

Jisung sighs in defeat. This is going to be a very long afternoon

-

Minho stares at his math homework, considering that he could drop out of school and become a famous backup dancer for popular groups...He sighs, twirling the pen in his hands as he looks through his notes. He really shouldn’t have binge watch that anime now he’s suffering from all this bone-crushing homework.

“Is you’r homew’rk re’lly hard?” The younger asks, mouth full of chips, a few bits flying here and there, peering over the older male shoulder, “Can I help?” Minho silently gestures for the young male to pull up a chair, as he slides his homework towards him with a frustrated groan.

“It just doesn’t make any sense.”

“Hmm.” Jisung Huns, staring at his homework for a bit, tapping his fingers on the desktop before grinning over at Minho. “The answer is twelve.” Minho stares at Jisung in bewilderment.

No way.”

“Yup.”

“Oh my god.”

Jisung giggles, leaning his cheek on his palm, gazing at Minho. “It’s quite simple if you think about it.”

“I’m killing my brain cells.”

“That’s the spirit.”

Minho groans into his hand, “How the hell did you get twelve?”

Jisung grabs a piece of paper and pen, before writing down his method into solving the problem, he explains to Minho who nods in understanding before doing another problem, getting it correct in one go.

“What the fuck is my teacher teaching me?”

Jisung shrugs smiling, “Maybe they want you to fail.”

“Perhaps.”

“If that is all…” Jisung says, getting up from his chair yawning loudly before sleepy rubbing his eyes, he smiles at Minho. “I’m going to bed…”

Minho doesn’t even realize he staring and he quickly clears his throat. That was cute.  “Uh...Right…”

“See in the morning Hyungie.” Jisung blows a playful kiss, scrunching his nose, with a blinding smile before disappearing into the hallway. Minho stares after the door before shaking his head to focus on his homework. _Weird kid._

-

“I won’t be gone long.” Minho promises, waving a farewell to Jisung who waves, solemnly back, “I’ll see you soon.” then he leaves, shutting and locking the door behind him. Jisung stared at the door for a hot moment before bolting up the stairs to Minho closet, pulling out his spare school uniform, and laying it on the bed.

“Ah….do we share the same size?” Jisung mutters under his breath, rubbing his chin in thought, furrowing his eyebrows at the uniform. He was able to hack his way through the school system as a new student who is transferring and emailed and convince the headmaster or principal to let him attend school free of charge.

Jisung shrugs, tossing his clothes off, it shouldn’t matter, he needs to hurry and up and follow Minho before he gets lost, the clothes shouldn’t be too big. Jisung hurryingly gets dress, tying the tie rather sloppy, before rushing to the bathroom to comb his hair. He spoke a bit too soon, There much bigger, the pants around the waist fit fine, since Minho wears his pants tight. It was the white button shirt, draped over his torso, the jacket wasn’t too bad just big around the sleeves. Jisung signs, perhaps he should have emailed the Headmaster that he doesn’t have a school uniform in his size.

He quickly, hurries out the house, running down a block and spotting a tip of Minho hair, wow….he such a slow walker, Jisung quietly, sneaks up a few feet behind him, watching at the same pace, trying not to look too suspicious.

They make it past the school gates, and Jisung awkwardly, parts away, entering the side door of the large building. “Headmaster told me to meet him in his office…” Jisung mutters under his breath, looking at the signs, squinting at the signs, “Headmaster….Headmaster…” He heads down the stairs, frowning at the sighs, “Why is everything not so straightforward in this damn timeline.”

“Do you need help?” A raspy voice speaks up from behind him, causing Jisung to yelp and jump back, blinking.

“Yah! You don’t just sneak up behind people and ask people if they need help!”

“I’m….sorry?” The male apologizes in confusion, frowning, Jisung huffs,

“Yeah, you should be.”

“I guess you don’t need help then?” The short man asks, his words swimming in amusement, he wore a black jacket over Jisung presume his uniform...weird isn’t that against the rules?

Jisung sighs, he shouldn’t be focus on others right now. “Yeah, can you help me find the headmaster office? I need to get my schedule.”

“I could but it would kind of be a waste of time.”

“Huh?” Jisung exasperates, “Why?”

“It’s in front of you.” The  short male deadpans, pointing to the office,

Jisung squints at him, “I swear that wasn’t there before.”

The short male snorts, “I’m sure.”

“Anyway...Thanks, I guess.” Jisung sticks out his hand, “I’m Han Jisung.”

The short male slowly takes his hand and shake it, “Changbin.”

Jisung grins, “I would like to talk more but I’m pretty late for class. Thanks again Changbin--” Jisung wasn’t sure if he was older than the male or not, he looked like he was his age but he took precautions. “Hyung.” before he quickly enters the office.

Changbin stares at the door, frowning slightly, “...Jisung? Didn’t Minho Hyung mention a Han Jisung?”

-

The Conference with the Headmaster--Er?? Jinyoung Park was brief, he seems excited to have Jisung to transfer and attend the school.

“You said you had financial trouble and you’re currently staying with Lee Minho? Correct?”

Jisung nods slowly, which wasn’t entirely a lie, he was staying with Minho, because he didn’t have anywhere to go. Mr. Park nods, in acknowledgment, pulling out a folder and handing him a paper, “Here’s your schedule. You don’t have to worry about money as long as you do well in  your classes.” Jisung smiles, standing and taking the paper,

“Thank you.” He bows respectively and Mr. Park dismisses him with the wave of his hand, watching the young male scurry out. Jisung sighs as he leaves the office. Finally.

He peeks at his schedule, and up at the signs over the classroom, he stops in front of the classroom after a few steps, before knocking politely. After a few minutes, the door cracks open, and he staring at a tall quite handsome male, Jisung blinks. Oh, shit is all his Teachers going to be hot? Jisung timidly smiles, “Hello, I’m your new transfer student and my schedule says I’m supposed to be in your class?”

The Male smiles warmly, “Hello, You must be Jisung, I’m Mr. Wang, Please come in.” The tall male pushes the door open wider, and Jisung stumbles in and immediately he felt all eyes on him.

“We have a new Student Joining us today. He transfers Malaysia.”  Mr. Wang then gestures to Jisung, “why don’t you introduce yourself to the class?”

Jisung looks up staring at the wide range of students in the cramped classroom, his eyes immediately locking with Minho. He smiles brightly

“Hello, I’m Han Jisung From Malaysia, please take care of me.”

Minho drops his pencil nearly choking on his spit.

The FUCK?!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 2nd Chapter is out^^~ Sorry this story is a slow burn...there will hopefully be more interesting chapters in upcoming.


	3. Chapter 3: Tension

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jisung is able to get into school with no problems. The rest are actually willing to help, and Changbin wants to cause problems.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Plenty of Talking in this chapter, not much going on but I still hope you enjoy. I have made some Corrections~

Jisung settles down next to Minho offering him a sly smile, “Hello may I borrow a pencil?” Minho glares at him, leaning forward as they make eye contact.

“Choke.”

Jisung pouts, he leans over hissing “Yah...I went through the trouble to come here and this is how you treat me?”

“How the hell did you even get into the school? I told you it cost money!!” Minho softly hisses back, peeking quickly at the board then back at Jisungie “and is that my Uniform?!”

“Yes, and I have my ways.” Jisung smiles innocently, before turning his attention to the board ahead of them, watching the teacher take a few notes down,

Minho jaw falls open, this _sly motherFUCKER!!_  “So can I borrow a pencil?”

Begrudgingly Minho hands Jisung a pencil, before turning his attention back to the board with a huff. Jisung takes it, smiling, brightly, “thanks.”

“Keep it.”

Jisung pouts again, puffing out his cheeks, he goes to focus on the board, clearly not interested in what Mr.Park had to say. He suppresses a sigh, 45 grueling minutes until the clock finally struck ten and the rings of freedom boomed throughout the classroom. Minho gathers his stuff before glaring at Jisung,

“Seriously what the hell?”

“It’s okay It’s free of charge.”

Minho blinks, “how?” He slings the bag over his shoulder frowning, “Did...did you bribe him?” Jisung laughs, shaking his head as he leaves the classroom,

“No. I just gave him a believable story.”

“And he brought it?”

“Your mom did too.”

“....Touché”

Jisung smiles, slinging his arm around Minho with a sheepish smile on his face, “Are you mad?”

“No.” Minho answers quickly, before adding, “just surprised...like how the hell _??_ ” Jisung laughs and shrugs pulling out a folded paper in from his pants pocket,

“I told you I had my ways.”

Minho sighs, looking at Jisung schedule with a slight frown, ”Did you get all the same class with me?”

“Yup. I convinced Mr. Headmaster to let me follow you around….this is my first time being in a school.” Jisung looks around the halls, “It’s a lot bigger than I expected.” Minho takes Jisung folded paper out of his gingerly stopping at his locker,

“We need to buy you a backpack. Do you have a locker?”

“A what?” Jisung blinks looking at Minho scandalize, The older male gestures for Jisung to step closer, He then grabs the code on the metal door, twirling his combination in and clicking open his locker, allowing Jisung to ‘ _ooh_ ’ and ‘ _AAAA’_ as if it’s the most amazing thing he’s seen. Jisung peeks inside of Minho well-organized locker and then back at him, eyes wide,

"Are you a wizard?"

Minho laughs,

“Seriously Jisung where do you live in the future?” He questions, guiding Jisung to hold his bag so he can put the notebooks and folder he doesn't need in his already cramped locker. Jisung bites his bottom lip, bouncing his eyes from place to place. He shifts on his feet before shrugging.

“I can’t explain it.” Jisung puts finally, and Minho doesn’t dare press on, the younger voice dropping two octaves lower was enough to tell him to change the topic. Minho closes his locker setting back his combination, he grabs his bag from Jisung hand, smiling slightly.

“Our next class is music, then lunch.”

“Ah, I didn’t bring lunch.”

"Then starve." Minho deadpans, running his fingers through his black hair, bitting back a laugh with Jisung dramatic expression all over his face. He ruffles Jisung fluffy brown hair, god it was really easy to tease this guy.

“Aish..what am I going to do with you? We can share, Sungie.” The younger flushes at that nickname, He pulls away from Minho quickly, stalking off in a different direction and Minho quickly follows him, pushing past a few people in the hallway

"Hey, where are you going in such a rush Sungie?" Minho asks, smiling at the tint in the younger cheeks.

Jisung groans,“ Yah don’t call me that. I am not a child."

“Okay, Sungie.”

Jisung turns his head away, an annoyed expression on his face, although he wore a smile, Minho smiles brightly, ruffling Jisung hair again, ignoring the disapproving sound from the younger throat,

“You know....it’s really fun to tease you.”

“Just wait until your turn I won’t have any mercy.”

-

Changbin frowns when he sees Minho enter the classroom with that chubby-cheek kid from earlier...Jisung was it? He watches them carefully, Jisung tugging on Minho to sit in the front with him. Changbin huffs, looking at the empty seat beside him before looking over at Jisung and Minho again.

How the hell did the kid even get into the school?

“We got a new student with us today. Han Jisung he’s from Malaysia.” Mr.Park gestures over to Jisung and Changbin tunes them out. “Welcome to Music production class, What brings you to our school?” This Jisung kid gives him that goofy side smile, before babbling about how Minho Recommend this school to him and blah blah blah. Changbin scoffs, crossing his arms, he can't believe he helped this kid find the headmaster and should have reported him as a trespasser instead.

“I enjoy Producing and rapping the most. Singing is more of a hobby.” Changbin lifts his head, his ears twitching in anticipation. Rapping? And producing? He straightens himself up in his chair, Jisung then explains that he produced a few songs, with his rapping or singing.

“Would you like to share?”

Jisung kindly declined, “I don’t remember the lyrics, but I can freestyle... If you like.”

Changbin rolls his eyes, of course...he doesn’t remember because he hasn’t produced anything. He slips out his phone, taps his messages, scrolling until he spotted Minho name.

**Is this the clown ur talking about?**

**-10:30**

It takes Minho a while to answer, his eyes were to busy glued on Jisung, he pulls out his phone from his pocket, reading Changbin messages careful before turning his head to the back of the class, mouthing “ _Be Nice”_ Changbin mouths back, _“No.”_ Minho huffs,turning back around,furiously typing on his phone angrily.

**Yah, Be nice, and Yes this is Jisung**

**-10:34**

**Why should I? He saw u naked**

**-10:35**

**WHAT DOES SEEING ME NAKED HAVE TO DO WITH ANYTHING?!**

**-10:37**

**nOTHING. Just a random stranger being able to see ur dick before us put me off.**

**-10:38**

**HE DIDN’T SEE MY DICK**

**-10:39**

**Right. Anyway he not coming to eat with us.**

**-10:41**

**Come on bin don’t be like that….he literally super excited to meet u guys**

**-10:43**

**No.**

**-10:43**

**Too bad. He is sitting with us**

**-10:45**

Changbin bites back a groan of frustration, tossing his phone in his bag, as he watches Jisung take a seat beside Minho smiling at him brightly.

Urg. disgusting. Changbin pressed his tongue against the inside of his cheeks, He wasn't going to eat lunch with them today, he has the finished homework...and if possible find more information over this Jisung kid. Changbin sighs, resting his hand against his cheek as he stares at the back of Jisung head. He doesn't trust him, a Kid ends up in the future in one of his friend bathtubs and managed to convince his boyfriend, Mrs. Lee, and the headmaster? He must have some type of brainwashing device up his sleeve.  
  
or maybe he's just paranoid. He runs his hands through his black hair in frustration unable to pay attention in class. He’ll figure it out later,

-

Minho puts his phone away, rolling his eyes at his friends' messages, Jisung takes a seat right beside him, smiling at him.

“This class seems interesting Hyung. Do we have it every day?”

Minho shakes his head with a smile, “Nope. Just Tuesday’s and Friday's. But you can come on Saturday for extra credit.” Jisung hums, tapping his pencil against the desk, “Can we go Saturday then?”

Minho shrugs, “if you want to”

“I want _to.”_ Jisung rolled his tongue on the last one, and Minho couldn’t help but pinch the younger cheek, “Seriously...How old are you?”

“18.” Jisung stays proudly before turning his attention to the teacher. Clearly interested in the lecture ahead of him. Minho straightens himself in his chair resting his chin in his palm. The lecture went smoothly,

Jisung volunteered a lot and Minho really wasn’t surprised when he answered most of the questions right.  He peeks back at Changbin who looked like he had a bone to pick with the moon. Or Jisung. Minho didn’t pay him any mind.

He’ll warm up eventually.

-

Lunch arrived rather quickly and Jisung was still brimming with energy,

“Will Felix be there?”

Minho closes his locker, nodding and Jisung smiles wider. He scoffs half-heartedly, grabbing his pack lunch and heading to the lunch room, Jisung close on his heels. Minho starts heading towards the back of the lunch room. A table in the far corner filled with young males, loud uproars of laughter and word vomit downing in the loud cafe.

As they approach, Jisung tugged on his jacket, Minho slowly down his strides, peeking back at the chubby cheek male.

“Will they like me?”

“Yes. Why wouldn’t they?”

Jisung shrugs suddenly shy, his hyper demeanor gone, as he hides behind Minho as he approached a table packed with 7 Loud males, One male looks up smiling brightly at Minho,

“Look with the devil dragged in!”

Minho rolls his eyes, stopping at the table and setting his lunch down, the male looks over spitting Jisung cowering behind him, He clears his throat gently.

“Hello…? Hey, Minho who’s your friend?”

“Chan, this is Jisung the one I told you about—“

“THE ONE WHO SAW YOU NAKED?!” A young male with black hair and dimples yelled, his braces noticeable. Minho felt his cheeks heat up, lifting his hand as if he wanted to choke young male right there.

“The time traveler right?” Another male spoke up with a raised eyebrow his eyes on Jisung, “Nice to meet you I’m Hyunjin.” Jisung smiles at him bowing lightly, before settling down on the table beside Minho, spotting Felix and Changbin right away.

“Ah! It's you! Changbin Hyung!”

Minho frowns giving Changbin a confused look, “What did you guys meet before?” Changbin shrugs, looking away, Jisung nods,

“Yeah, he helped me find the headmaster office.”

Changbin scoffs but says nothing looking away from Jisung, his lips curled into a frown. Jisung doesn’t question him and quickly greets Felix excitedly. They took time introduction themselves, to Jisung before getting a tad bit comfortable with each other.

“So you’re really from the future? You just appeared out of nowhere?” Chan asked, mouth full of seaweed and Jisung nods, stealing a piece of Minho Bulgogi. “Yeah...I really appeared and landed in Minho Hyung bathtub.”

Woojin whistles “Did you get to see his dick?”

“Why Are you guys so concern about my dick. Keep your gay asses to yourselves.”

“But you're gay too—“

“Do you see me asking about you guys dick?”

“No.” They said in unison,while Jisung was holding back his laughter on the side. “Okay. Then stop it.”

“So Jisung, How do you time travel?” Jeongin asks, sipping his apple soda,

“Well...I have this watch that I use, But it’s damaged now...and it was really my first time traveling because I didn’t know how it would work…” Jisung explains, “Now it’s broken and I have no way of getting back..”

“Couldn’t you just use parts like Nails or...Pieces of metal to fix it?”

Jisung shrugs, “I’m not sure..you’re technology here seems to be a bit outdated…”

Seungmin frowns, “But still You’re super smart...considering you’re able to build a time machine like a watch you can probably Figure something out.”

“I agree...We can even help you out.” Hyunjin offers, smiling and Changbin snorts loudly, drawing all attention to him.

“What’s so funny?”

“Nothing. Continue on.”

Hyunjin rolls his eyes, “As I was saying we can hell you with your watch. I know all types of places you can get parts. Maybe as a group, we can figure something out.”

Jisun smiles widely, “Thank you...You guys are really nice like Minho Hyung.”

“Don’t, they all evil when you get to know them,” Minho warns, stuffing a mouth full of rice in his mouth. They sat in silence for a bit, holding a few outlandish conversations. before Changbin speaks up,

“Hey.” Changbin says,jabbing his finger towards Jisung, “You don’t seem to be one in a rush to be heading back home quite yet. Why?” Jisung blinks at the question before giving Changbin a half smile,

“My watch—“

“I’m not talking about the watch.” He interrupts, sitting up straighter, “I’m talking about you’re home, Why don’t you ever talk about it? What’s it like?”

Jisung smile dropped immediately and Minho could feel the younger tense up beside him.

“I don’t really want to talk about it..” Jisung says softly, his tone of voice dropping low. “It not something I would like to remember, but it’s what I got.”

“You just traveled here..in the past...a few days ago, You’re asking my friends for help by finding parts to get back but you refuse to answer my question on where you live?” Changbin asks incredulously blinking at Jisung, “Just tell me. I don’t judge.”

“Changbin he said back off.” Seungmin warns, “Get out of Jisung hair.”

“I’m just asked a question.” Changbin snaps, with the roll of his eyes, “He doesn’t want to speak up because he probably lived in a dump.”

“Changbin.”

“Alright, I’ll shut up.” Changbin grunts with a shrug going back to eat his food when Jisung abruptly stands up, slamming his hands down on the table starting the rest of the members. Changbin looks up,locking his eyes with Jisung dark ones.

“What? Is there something on my face?”

Jisung then pulls his arm back and slammed a punch right smack into Changbin jawline, sending him toppling over the table. Minho drops his chopsticks, opening his mouth to speak when Changbin quickly recovers, and sending back a punch directly into Jisung nose and then another right hook to the cheek then the left eye. Felix quickly grabbed Changbin back, with the help of Woojin as Chan and Hyunjin try to help Jisung up, who look like he was in a daze.

“Jisung are you ok—“ Chan begins, trying to straighten the young males ruffled uniform when Jisung shrugs the two older males off him, taking a step back and then whipping around, he stumbles a few steps before regaining his composure, spotting the bathroom and entering it. Minho turns to Changbin, then back to where the younger left,

“I’ll go check up on him.” Minho says,standing up, before glancing at Changbin, “Changbin you stay here..” He then leaves the table,ignoring Felix call before pushing open the bathroom door,

“Jisung? Hey are you in here?”

There was no response,Minho closes the door,looking at the stalls before stopping at the only one occupied,he knocks softly.

“Jisung?”

“I swear I didn’t mean to do it.” An immediate muffled reply answers back, Minho sighs, his hands gripping on the door handle. “I’m sorry.”

“I know... Just come out ” Minho says, and Jisung pushes open the bathroom stall door, his hair ruffled his nose caked in dry blood, his cheek forming a nasty bruise, his lip busted, and his eye seems to be swelling a bit. Jisung clutching his nose painfully, sniffing the blood that dropped from it.

“I’m sorry.”

“I know. Stop apologizing I know he egged you on.” Minho says guided, the younger over to the sink, wiping the younger nose with a wet paper towel, the younger eyes glossy with tears. “Hey..there no need to cry.”

“I’m not crying I just….My nose hurts.” Jisung mumbles,.  “I think it’s broken.”

“I doubt it but I’m sure it’s damaged badly. Let’s take you to the nurse okay?”

Jisung nods, and Minho helps him onto his back, making sure he’s secured, before leaving the stall,

“Are my new friends mad at me?”

“No. Just worried.”

Jisung sighs in relief, “I’m sorry, I warned him to stop be he—“

“It’s fine. I’ll talk to Changbin about it later okay?” Minho respites, tapping the back of Jisung skinny thigh. “Let’s just get you checked up and we’ll go out to eat.”

“Let's go somewhere expensive…” Jisung mumbles against Minho neck

“Do you have money?”

“I didn’t bring my wallet.”

“I was joking.”

Jisung smiles at that, before Minho enters the nurses' office, spotting Mr. Kim. The nurse raises an eyebrow, gesturing for Minho to set him down.

“My friend got roughed up a bit...His nose took the most damage.”

Mr.Kim nods before sliding his chair over him, checking his cheek, “This was recent?”

“Yes, sir,” Jisung says softly, 

“Now how did this happen?” The adult asks, holding back a sign when Jisung just gives a jerky shrug looking at the floor in sudden interest, “lie down on the cot while I examine you.” Minho stands awkwardly at the door,

“Should I go?”

“Yes, I’ll call you back to grab your friend once I’m done.”

Minho nods, “I’ll be back later Sungie.”

“Okay.”

Minho leaves the nurse room, heading back to the lunchroom with a few minutes left to spare, the others look anxious when Minho arrived at the table. He gathers his lunch that Jisung and he was sharing packed in a neat black box with a long sigh,

“He should be fine. I took him to the nurse.” Minho speaks up noticing the tension he looks over at Changbin who had an unreadable expression on his face, “I expect you to apologize to him by the end of the weak and not push him for an answer no more than he needs to, _got it_?”  He makes sure to growl the last words and earning a stiff nod from Changbin. Good enough.

Minho smiles, “Good. As for the rest, you wanna come to hang out my house today? You know to get things planned out for Jisung watch?”

“I’ll have to ask my mom.” Hyunjin says, brushing his bangs back, his plump lips parted into a grin, “But I’m sure I can come over just for a few minutes.”

“I’m free after school.” Chan says, sipping his water bottle, “So I can come over.” Woojin nods in agreement, crumpling his empty bag of chips, looking over at Jeongin. Jeongin gives them a sheepish smile,

“I don’t think I can but I can research and send some stuff that might help?”

Minho hums happily in satisfaction, looking over at Felix. “Are you coming or staying with Changbin?” Felix looks away and says nothing and Minho leaves it at that. He turns to Hyunjin,

“Congrats My PlayStation 4 is now bestowed to you.” He pushes himself up, “Now let’s get Jisung from the nurse and discuss plans at my house.”

The others stood up, casting a few glances at Changbin and Felix before following Minho out the lunchroom leaving the couple behind

Changbin watched as the other leave, turning to look at Felix, “You could have gone with them.”

“I know.” Felix mutters bitterly, “and You could have kept your mouth shut.”

“I-“

“No. I’m talking. I get it, You hate adding more people to the friend group but you're in high school Bin Hyung.”

Changbin groans, rubbing his jaw, “Alright I apologize to him...or whatever..."

Felix rolls his eyes, “Come on let’s get some ice on your jaw.”

-

 Jisung was waiting for Minho on the cot, sighing as he pressed the ice pack against his bruised cheek.

"Jisung?" The older male peeks his head out, and Jisung immediately gets up from the cot, heading over to him with a smile.

"Hi, Hyung," Jisung greets, stepping out the nurses' office, bidding Mr. Kim a goodbye before spotting the rest of Minho friends around him, "Oh, Hi Guys..." He looks around for Changbin, "Where's Changbin Hyung?"

"Dead to the world at the moment." Chan answers, grinning at him, "Enough about him we're here to Find you part for your watch."

"But Don't we have Class-"

"After class, idiot."

"Ahh right."

Hyunjin clears his throat, "We should meet at the front gate, It's simple and easy."

"Didn't you have to check in with your mom?" Seungmin asks warily

"She doesn't have to know." Hyunjin counters back, "as long as Y'all keep your mouth shut."

"Hello, Mrs.Hwang? yes, I would like to report your son for disobeying-"

"Shut the fuck up."

"Make me."

Woojin looks over at Minho and Jisung, smiling lightly, "Yeah it's been decided. We'll meet together at the front gate right after classes"

Minho nods, before pulling Jisung away from Seungmin and Hyunjin, still arguing like a married couple.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Updates will hopefully be this Monday as well!! There will be much more next chapter, Thank you for reading!!
> 
> I have made some corrections to my grammar and I hope its more readable^^~ please tell me if I missed anymore.


	4. Chapter 4: Events

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Changbin finds Jisung running in the rain.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is called "events" because about 3 or 4 small events happen in this chapter. Nothing too serious yet But I have warned you that the story is a slow burn^^

 Changbin sighs. Felix is mad at him, He shouldn’t be surprised really. He watches as the younger male was focusing on his homework his back turned. They haven’t spoken since him and Jing kid got into that fight in lunch.

Changbin sighs again loudly this time, as he rests his bruised jaw in his left palm staring at the back of Felix fluffy blonde hair.

“Felix.” He calls softly, his eyes trained on Felix face, who was looking annoyed….possibly because of the homework. Felix doesn’t turn his head his eyes were still in his homework, his right hand furiously dragging across the paper. The rapper sighs, before clearing his throat. “Felix.”

Felix doesn’t bat an eye, he keeps himself busy, scribbling. Changbin groans, before getting himself up from the couch, he heads over to his boyfriend, stretching an arm out and wrapping his arm around his waist, placing his chin on his shoulder. “Felix.”

Felix's shoulders were tense, and they remained tense, he didn’t even look up at him; but his hand was stopped moving. Changbin frowned, tilting his head to get a better look at his boyfriend's face.

He had a solemn look on his face, his brown eyes were downcasted, his lips downward in a frown, he looked like a kicked puppy and Changbin pulls away.

“What’s wrong, babe?”

“I think you know.” Felix answers, with missing a beat, his deep tone echoing throughout Changbin ears, as the younger turns to look at him, crossing his arms, “Really…”

“So you are  mad at me..” Changbin mutters, running his fingers through his hair, a childish pout on his lips, “I said I was going to apologize.”

“I know you did.” Felix says calmly, giving Changbin a side smile, “Doesn’t mean I’m not still mad Hyung.”

“You can still hang out with the others—I’ll even drops you off if that’s why you’re mad.” He reasons, going over to the door and grabbing his keys to prove it that he meant what he said. He raises the keys up so his boyfriend could see them. “I’ll even apologize to that Jisung kid as I promise.” However, Felix turns away with a roll of his eyes, focusing back on his biology homework.

“Do what you want Hyung. I’m trying to do my homework.”

Then the room falls silent, and Changbin is still able to feel the tension in the room, as his boyfriend doesn’t bother to acknowledge him in the room, leaving Changbin to stare at the back of Felix head, a sour expression on his features. Honestly, As much as he loved Felix he could always find a way to change his mood to thrilled, worried, frightened...Changbin would be lying if he wasn’t pissed off, so he just took a deep breath to calm himself.

“I’m going out for a bit.” He grunts out, the chins of his keys echoing in the room, as he walks out the door, “If I’m not back, I guess I’ll see you tomorrow.”He peeks over at Felix, who just nods a small hum rumbling in his throat.

“Be safe.” The younger says, still refusing to turn around; Changbin doesn’t bother to reply back, as he gathers his stuff, and strides out the door, slamming it behind him for ‘emphasis and dramatic effect.” and leaves Felix house.

He enters his car with a sigh, hitting his head again the steering wheel. Great. His friends and boyfriend are mad of him and for what? Being cautious? It’s amazing how his friends were able to befriend Jisung so easily, rather than be more questionable.

 _You’re from the future? No problem! Stay at my house until you can figure out how to straighten your life back together!_ He thinks bitterly, turning the car on, as he sits himself up in the car seat, putting on his seatbelt. He does leave right away, his eyes turning to look at Felix front door, then back at the road ahead of him.

_What should I do now?_

-

“This looks it powers like a regular watch,” Chan comments, gingerly picking up the broken watch, bringing it closer to himself to examine it. “You sure old parts won’t fix it?” He asks, looking over at Jisung who was, fiddling with his ice pack.

“100%,” Jisung says in English his accent rolling off his tongue, as he grins gently at the older male. He really appreciates his new friends help, for things as frustrating as this, he was surprised despite how unbelievable his story was; they were willing to help. Too bad Felix nor Changbin wasn’t able to join so he could apologize.

“Maybe you can still use old parts.” Jeongin suggests, “You’re smart, you should be able to make your time watch work.” Minho looks over at Jisung, chatting away and nodding, waving his head around wildly. He was glad that his friends actually agreed to help Jisung fix his watch, and the young boy seemed to fit right in with his friends' shenanigans. Jeongin was nibbling on a piece of chocolate, frowning his lines out into a pout.

“We can go looking now before it starts raining.”

“Isn’t there going to be a storm?” Hyunjin questions looming between Jisung and Jeongin, “I think we should wait. Tomorrow it’s all sunny.”

“Rain?” Jisung asks, turns to look out the window, “You guys have rain here?”

Woojin blinks, “Yes?” His voice was uncertain, “uh...do you have weather in the future?”

“Not really? It’s always cloudy or sunny, It never rains.” Jisung says truthfully, tilting his head to the side, “But we did have this artist called Rain, very amazing singer.” The rest just stares at him, speechless. Jisung stares right back his hand still clutching the ice pack against his sore nose.

“What?”

Seungmin claps his hands together loudly before standing, “Nothing! Let’s go find some stuff to help Jisung get back to his time period.” Jisung pouts standing with them, discarding his now bag of water to the trash can.

“Hey, you want to get rid of me that fast?”

Seungmin rolls his eyes, grabbing his jacket from the couch, “Isn’t the whole point why we are here is to help you find your way back home?”

“I mean yeah but….We can also hang out too?” Jisung asks, “I never really had any friends in the future so I thought help finding some parts would deepen the bond of our new friendship.” He adds, crossing his arms. The room falls silent, Chan goes over to Jisung before placing a hand on the young male shoulder, fake and dramatic tears falling down his face, before pulling him into a hug, turning his head towards Woojin, who locked silently bothered at the contact.

“Woojin. Can we keep him—“

“No!!”

-

“Let’s try the mall first.” Minho suggests, looking at the times “You can find all types of stuff there that might hype fix your watch.”

“We can also go shopping for you so clothes as well. You look like you haven’t bathed in days.” Woojin comments, looking at the youngers unkempt appearance. Jisung flushes, his lips forming into a pout,

“That’s because I don’t want to use  Minho stuff without permission.”

“So you're just going to not clean yourself?”

“I’m wearing clean clothes—“ He meekly defends, looking over at Minho for some sort of help, Minho looks away,

“I didn’t say you couldn’t use my bathroom, just because you fell in it.”

“And possibly saw his dick,” Hyunjin adds, throwing his arm around Seungmin. Minho groans, honestly are that all they think about?

“Can you stop with that? Seriously! Let's keep our mind on the task at hand.” he grumbles, entering the mall. It was crowded so Minho wasn't really surprised, Jisung was looking around the large area in complete awe as if he hasn’t seen a large building filled with many shops and events. Minho scoffs at the younger endearing expression... their many things he still doesn’t know about the younger and he couldn’t just ask. Jisung stills shut himself away.

Changbin proved his point, from the events earlier

“Yeah finding my new son some clothes.” Chan pipes up, pushing past Minho and grabbing ahold of Jisung waist.”You a twig honestly-I’m surprised you were able to fit in Minho clothes fairly well.”

“Chan there literally sliding off his shoulder-”

“Shhh, Let's go help him out, The scavenger hunt can wait.”

“But-” Jisung protests, when Chan covers his mouth, his eyes gleaming, “I know just the shop! Come on Hyunjin you’re the fashion expert.”

Hyunjin rolls his eyes, unable to hide his eye smile, his plump lips curling into a smile. “Yah...Why are you praising me like this? You praise me more than Seungmin does! Perhaps we should date each other hyung.”

Chan gives the younger male a flirtatious wink, “Perhaps you should~”

“Utterly disgusting. Just go help him.” Seungmin mutters, gagging, before struggling out of Hyunjin hold. Minho laughs entering the clothing shop, with the rest of his friends, Chan and Hyunjin dragging him around and pointing for a few options on the shelves, before allowing the younger to open his mouth; they drag him off again to the dressing room.

“Yah what's with all the hats?!” Jisung asks exasperated, “and the shirts?!”

“I think you would nice in them. Don’t worry you got a few sweaters as well-” Hyunjin reassures,

“I’m not a child!”

“Your 18 or 17. You are a walking fetus.”

“Hyunjin is around my age!”

“But do I look my age?” Hyunjin counters, “No-”

“YES.”

“Just try the clothes on!”

Minho watch from afar, till Woojin pulled him over, “Yah this is your friend.” the older male hiss, “Your opinion probably matter most.” Minho swats Woojin away in annoyance but waits, watching the curtains open.

“Hey..this sweater is too big-” Jisung mutters, tugging at the sleeves of the red sweater, he had a black snapback hat, and black ripped jeans. Minho whistles self consciously, earning a weird look from Jeongin, but he couldn’t help.

“It looks nice.” Minho says truthfully, “Good choice guys.”

“Ew, he has his heart eyes on,” Jeongin mumbles, shoving Jisung back into the changing room. A few rounds and they had a cart loaded with stuff. Jisung was busy straightening his hair, from the messy of slipping the shirts, sweatshirts, and sweaters on and off.

“We still haven’t found parts that I could possibly use to fix my watch…” Jisung says, yawning blinking his eyes rapidly, “And-Hey where are you guys going?” the younger ask, as they leave the shop before turning the opposite direction from the exit.

“I’m hungry and there a food court not so far from here.” Seungmin explains, not turning around, “you must be hungry too.”

“But the watch-”

“I thought you weren’t in the hurry to leave?” Jeongin counters back and Jisung slumps his shoulder in defeat,

“That's not what I meant...It could take hours or weeks or months-”

“Yah stop worrying. We said we’ll help you.” Minho cuts Jisung off, taking his hand and pulling him to join the others, “Now lets go-I’m fucking starving.”

-

Jisung sat down at the bench next to Minho who was staring at the dark clouds that covered the blue sky, with a sigh. Hanging out with the others was fun, but a bit overwhelming even for him. “I got a lot of clothes that I won’t be able to take back with me.” He whines, ruffling his hand through the brown tangled strands, “How will I pay you guys back?”

Minho smiles, unable to resist, punching the younger chubby cheek, squeezing it gently before letting go. “Wear as much as you can now. Hang out. Come and eat. You don’t have to go back so soon right? Besides you just made friends as you said.” He responds, smiling wider when the younger face lights up. They sit there in silence for a while, watching the cars pass by as they wait for the others to finish up with their shopping.

Then it begins to rain. A few droplets splashing on the sidewalk, before it begins pouring. Jisung watches almost in a daze, before reaching his hand, letting a few of the water drop in his hand. “Wow..”

“You really….haven’t seen rain before?”

“Only in books,” Jisung answers truthfully, his hand still outstretched, Minho bits back his questions,

“Then...what about Thunder?”

“Thunder?” Jisung repeats, turning to look at Minho with a confused frown, “Like lightning?”

“Yeah…”

“That comes from the clouds??” Jisung asks, even more, confused and Minho couldn’t help himself,

“Yah Seriously Jisung, You never have seen rain, You never had a house, You never..really had anything yet your from the future. You gotta tell me some stuff if I can really help you.” Minho says, his voice forceful. Jisung bites his lip, he goes to open his mouth, when thunder cracked like fireworks on the fourth of July. Lighting the whole sky, and shaking the ground. Minho was staring into the brown orbs of Jisung eyes before he wasn't anymore. Minho blinks before looking around, standing up,

“..Jisung?”

The thunder roars in reply.

-

Changbin sighs, staring outside the cafe window where he decided to clear his head; he been there for hours sipping on the cold coffee that he barely touched, formulating an apology essay to that Jisung brat when he sees him again. Changbin watches as the people walked buy umbrellas high, the black sky booming.

It’s really was a gross outside, Changbin continued to watch the rainfall, another loud boom ripping across the sky. He leaves his booth, paying a small tip on the way out. He opens his umbrella, after making up his mind he would go back to Felix house. He goes towards the direction of his parked car, his hands rummaging his pockets for the keys when he felt something heavy thump against him. Changbin backs up with a grunt, dropping his umbrella from his hand. A growl in his throat Changbin turns to yell at the asshole who bump into without even apologizing when his eyestrain on a familiar almond brown; wide, filled with panic.  

That Jisung kid. shouldn’t he be with Minho and the rest of the gang?

“Yah-” Changbin says when the thunder interrupts him seeing Jisung flinch violently against the sound, looking around as if he was trying to find a place to hide. The kid looked like he was 1 second away from a panic attack. Honestly, Changbin felt bad for him,

“Hey…” He tried again, his voice softer this time, and Jisung jerks his head to look at him, his chest heaving, “Hey, Jisung...What are doing out here in a storm like this? Where are the others?” Instead of getting a decent response, Jisung just stares at him. Scared. Changbin sighs, before offering his hand, Jisung shakily goes to grab it when another crackle lightens up the sky. Changbin felt something wet and heavy pressed against them, arms coiled tightly around his neck, the younger boy was trembling in his hold and Changbin knew it wasn’t from the cold weather.

“I’ll take you to Felix house, okay? Let us just get you into the car-” Changbin says, stumbling to the passenger seat setting him down, before hopping in the driver's seat. “Make sure to buckle up.” Jisung does as he’s told, before curling in on the seat as if the car was about to blow up at any second. Changbin bit his lips as he listens to the younger panic breathing.

“Hey, Jisung I heard you like making music. I created a few tapes myself if you would like to listen to them.” Changbin offers gently, he starts the car, fishing out his phone and handing it to the younger boy. He places the head buds in the younger ear, “You can listen to that while I drive okay?”

He honestly hoped it helped, before he pulls out his parking space, speeding to Felix house. The younger breathing was calmer music but there was still a few panic screams here or there.  Changbin pulls into the parking spot, before grabbing Jisung without a second thought and knocking on Felix door. He felt waking up his boyfriend, but since Changbin isn’t a complete dick he wasn’t going to leave Jisung running around cold, afraid and clueless in the rain.

“Changbin-?” Felix frowns when he clicks to open the door, before pushing himself inside, setting Jisung on the couch, “Jisung-? Hey, what-”

“Sorry, I know it’s a bit late but I found him outside like a deer in headlights.” Changbin explains quickly, “I think he just spooks from the thunder.” He finished, jabbing his thumb towards Jisung who was curled up on the couch, his hands clutching Changbin phone till it was pale white. Felix goes over to Jisung, bending down to look at the younger.

“Jisung Hyung, What's wrong? Where Minho?”

“Uh...I left.” Jisung says quickly, ”I left them at the mall. I don’t know. I was talking to him about Rain and then-” He was cut off again by the roars of the sky. Jisung startled, he leaps off the couch, dropping Changbin phone on the floor and running to a corner and trying to make himself look small or disappear.

Felix and Changbin exchanged looks, “Changbin hyung go text Minho too let him know Jisung is with us." He orders, before going back over to Jisung,

"Jisung hyung." Felix tires again, "Do you want to get changed out of your wet clothes? I have a few pajamas you can borrow."

it takes Jisung 20 minutes to respond with a small shrug, and Felix, quietly runs up the stairs to his room, Changbin stares at Jisung for a bit before sending a quick text to Minho and tossing his phone on the couch.

"Hey."

Jisung peeks from behind his knees but doesn't say anything, Changbin sits down beside him with a small smile on his lips.

"I know it's not really the time...but I'm sorry about earlier. It was wrong of me. I should have just left the topic alone instead of pushing you." He pauses, "and for punching you in the nose."

Jisung says nothing for a long moment before mumbling, something along the lines of "Damn right you should have shut your damn mouth" and "But I accept your apology." Changbin had to strain his ears in order to hear him, but he gets the memo. Slapping the younger softly on his shoulder.

"That's hyung to you, brat."

Jisung huffs a laugh out, before going back to burying his face in his knees, Changbin slowly placed an arm around him, stroking his back and murmuring a few things.

**Jisung is with us. don't worry, I'm taking good care of him.**

**\- Changbin 9:35**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So sorry for taking so long to update!! I hope you enjoy this chapter and cute Binsung moment~


	5. Chapter 5: Maybe Another Time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jisugn reveals part of the truth to Minho. Minho is oddly okay with it. Jisung has something he wants to say.

OMinho and the others entered Felix house, the storm still brewing above in the nightsky, Felix guides the others inside with gently bows and smiles,

“Jisung is hiding behind the couch.”

“Thanks, Felix.”

Felix shakes his head, his fluffy blonde hair swaying with his movement before giving the older male a small smile. “You should thank Changbin Hyung. He’s the one who found Jisung running around mindlessly.” Minho guides his eyes over to Changbin who had his arms crossed with an apologetic look on his face.

“We can save the sappy talk later.” Minho says to Felix not taking his eyes off Changbin, “Take me to Jisung.” Chan look over at Woojin,

“How romantic can they be?”

“Chan this is not the time—“

Minho rolls his eyes as he follows Felix who guided him behind the couch to see Jisung curled up into a ball almost like a cat, in tears.

“Jisung?” Minho whispers, bending down slowly so he doesn’t startle the younger male. “Hey. Scaredy cat.”

“Don’t call me that…” Jisung mumbles, he stays still refusing to move, “just leave me alone and let me wait here for death.”

“Jisung the house isn’t going to collapse."

“Liar—“ A loud eruption cut Jisung off and the next thing Minho knew was that he was gone. Minho frowns, _How the hell_ ….

Minho pushes himself to his feet and looks around, then spotting Jisung in the couch, hunched over. Sighing Minho goes over to the other side of the couch,

“Jisung.”

“I’m sorry—“

“We need to talk. Seriously this time.” Minho looks over at Changbin and guides him over, before settling in one of the leather chairs.

“Explain everything you. Starting with you Changbin.”

-

Jisung sat on Felix couch, staring at Minho who was staring at him eyes leveled. The younger male cheeks was a rosy red, looking embarrassed, They stare at each other for a bit til Minho turns to look at Changbin. “You said you found him at M.I.A Cafe??” Changbin nods, and Minho smiles at him,

“Wow...you actually have a heart.”

“Yah…”

He then turns back to Jisung with a raised eyebrow, staring at Jisung embarrassed expression. It was weird, The story that he barely got from both Changbina and Jisung wasn’t adding up. He switches over his legs, trying to get into a more comfortable position, “How to manage to get to the cafe that fasts?”

“Huh?” Jisung says dumbly blinking at Minho, trying to process the question, he leans over and tilts his head slightly, his eyes fired furrowing.

“The cafe.” Minho repeats, frowning “How did you get there so fast?”

“I—ran..” He responds, his voice hesitant, looking between Changbin and Minho, “I..I don’t remember much, but I was just trying to escape the loud booming noise.” Minho squints at Jisung.

_He’s lying. Partly..._

“Jisung the Mall is an hour from the cafe. You manage to make it there in 20 minutes on foot.”

“I guess I’m a fast runner?” Jisung responds, his shoulder tenses as Minho stares at him down.

“Jisung.”

Jisung bite his lip and looked down, mumbling under his breath, and then sighing in defeat,

“Okay, so I guess I can teleport?” Jisung mutters, “I’m sorry I didn’t tell you or the others but I Just made friends and you night would kick me out and call me a freak or something and was planning on keeping it a secret—“

“Jisung—“

“It very normal back in the future really we all got cool powers and stuff but Since it like 2018 in this timeline and powers are just a fictional thing so I didn’t mention it—“

“Jisung. It’s okay.”

“I—“ Jisung pauses, blinking, “huh??”

Minho nods, suppressing a laugh, “It already weird enough that you appear out of nowhere and landed in my bathtub. I just wish you explained that to me earlier.”

“R-right..” Jisung sighs, “wow that was easy I thought you would kick me out.”

“For something you can’t help?”

Jisung ruffles his hair, puffing out his cheeks, I’m sorry.” Minho smiles, at his cute gesture.

“Is there anything else you hiding from me?”

Jisung does a small shrug, “Maybe?”

“We’ll save it for later. Just warn me next time?”

Jisung lights up, nodding. “I will!” He turns to look over at Changbin giving him a bright smile,

“Thanks, Hyung.”

Changbin turns his head away, ears red from embarrassment. Jisung keeps his smile. Changbin isn’t such a bad person after all. He then peeks over in the other room to see the rest of friends heads.

“So,” Hyunjin says as the room goes quiet. “Can Jisung teleport me to my house?”

-

Minho took Jisung to a nice smokehouse, for a nice place to eat and settled down...and maybe get more information.

Jisung was staring at the menu wide-eyed, point to a variety of meats, “Should I get duck or eel? Oh..oh how about both?” Minho laughs, shaking his head he peers down at his own menu, looking off the list before suggesting a few things that Jisung might like. Jisung kindly agreed, his eyes still grazing the menu, with an open mouth.

“Hyung.”

Minho hums, as the waitress takes there menu away, settling down two glasses of cold ice water. He turns his attention back to Jisung who was staring at him intensely.

The younger was making a weird face, his lips jutted out. “I’m sorry.” Minho blinks, he straightened himself up in his chair, before giving him a smile.

“I said it was okay.”

“No, it‘s not...It’s weird and stupid” Jisung mutters, “I swear I was going to tell you—“

“I understand that you were already conflicted enough. But I would appreciate if you talked to me.” Minho says, straightening his chopsticks, “Starting with the future and you.”

“Do I have to..?” Jisung questions, bowing to the waitress once more as she brings in there food, and settles it on the grill. He picks up his chopsticks hungrily. Minho shakes his head, as he flips a piece of sizzling meat over.

Minho shrugs, “It’s not my story to tell but It would have helped me understand and maybe get to know you more?” He then gives Jisung puppies eyes, fluttering his eyelashes rapidly at him.

Jisung pouts, picking up a nice size piece of duck plopping it in a wrap, adding a few onions, peppers and garlic then wrapping it.

“Fine….But don't judge okay?”

“Trust me. I would never.”

“Okay...” Jisung mutters, stuffing the wrap in his mouth. “I lied about everyone having powers in the future it’s just me.” The food spraying from his mouth before he swallows, “I don’t know..Things are just really crooked back in the future. Me...I never knew my mom or dad. I was abandoned I guess...I never lived in a house. I was locked up.”

Minho sat there mouth open, Jisung laughs,

“It not that bad really they feed me gave me clothes...But they never really gave me freedom—Hey Hyung?! Why are you crying?!” Jisung cuts off as he reaches his hand over to wipe Minho cheeks, laughing gently at how intense his expression was.

“Yah Hyung...Stop crying..really it’s not that bad. I manage to get free by building a time machine watch.”

“You’re not going back there.”

Jisung gives Minho a sad smile, “I have to Hyung they always find out where I am.”

“But your the first to build the time machine right?”

“Yes..” Jisung nods, “but it’s only a matter of time…”

Minho huffs angrily, “They can kiss my ass.”

Jisung laughs, grabbing a large piece of rib.

“Gross Hyung.” 

Minho huffs, “I mean it… Is that why you want to hurry up and go back so bad?”

Jisung sighs, and nods chewing silently.

“I don’t want to get you involved…”

Minho sighs, “Don’t worry about them Sungie. Me..Chan..and the others are strong enough to look after ourselves.” He reaches over and pats the younger head like a dog, humming contently at how soft it is.

Jisung blushes and pulls away his eyes suddenly focused on his food.

“...but if you get hurt—“

“I’m invincible.”

Jisung slaps him,

“ _YAH!!_ ”

“Liar.~”

-

“Hey, Jisung is this the most real human contact you had ever since you got here?”

It was cold, They left the restaurant giving the waiter a generous tip, they are a few blocks away from Minho home, and Jisung offered to transfer them to his room in a matter of seconds. Minho declines to want to talk to Jisung more,

“Yes..it’s my first time having friends too,” Jisung replies happily, smiling widely at Minho. Minho stares back, his heart actually skipping a beat, he pinched Jisung cheek gently.

“Cute.”

Jisung flushes, face red in a matter of seconds and Minho laughs at the youngers expression, patting the younger back gently, then dropping his hands to his side. Jisung reaches over and takes it, then looks away mumbling,

“It’s cold.”

Minho smiles,

“Just say you want to hold my hand~”

“Let's go home Hyung.” Jisung huffs rolling his eyes, as he squeezes Minho hand  a bit tighter, tugging him towards the direction of the house, “It’s cold.”

-

Feelings. Something that Jisung honestly never really had back when he was isolated. He just felt lonely and maybe bits of happiness when someone came to give him food, clothing and had a few conversations with him before running through a test. Jisung stares at Minho sleeping face, his lips part, chest rising and falling slowly. His hair was a tangled mess, against the pillow and he slept at an odd angle.

Jisung sighs, _what a majestically human being_. His eyes then travel down to Minho lips; squinting at them carefully, his heartbeat speeding up. He wasn’t stupid. He wanted to kiss them. 

Jisung bites his lip and shakes his head, pulling away quickly….No, he can’t be in any time of relationship right now. Nor should he develop feelings. They will come after him and Minho if he’s not too careful. Jisung sighs again, pushing himself to his feet.

He needs a shower.

The lights shimmer through his bedroom blinds, landing on his tannish pale face. With a low groan, Minho cracks open his eyes, squinting at the blinds in betrayal. He peeks over at the time.

7:00 a.m

School will be beginning in an hour. Begrudgingly Minho pushes himself out of bed and heads to the bathroom, his fingers carding his messy brown hair,

“Minho and Jisung-ah!” It was his mother, “I’ve cooked breakfast!!! Hurry on down!”

Minho leaves the bathroom, heading to the guest room where Jisung is. He knocks on the door before pushing it open slowly, “Sungie?” He squints at into the dark room, before turning on the light, the younger male was sitting on his bed already dressed in his fitted uniform staring at his watch in a frustrated expression.

“Sung,” Minho calls him again cautiously, and Jisung lifts his head eyes wide, before setting the watch back on the dresser table smiling over at Minho.

“Sorry, Hyung I didn’t hear you.”

“My mom cooked breakfast if you want some.” Minho says, “Still worrying about your watch?”

“No…” Jisung lies, and Minho snorts, rolling his eyes. “You really suck at lying Jisung.” Jisung huffs,

“I told you parts of my secret and now I’m scared that they find me and hurt my friends including you if I don’t—“ Jisung breath hitches,

“Jisung.” Minho goes over to the younger cupping his hands to the younger chubby cheeks, “Calm down.” Jisung could feel the heat rush up to his neck to his face.

“As I told you before there is nothing to worry about okay?” Minho reassured softly, smiling at Jisung. Jisung just nods,

 _I want to kiss him_.

Minho pulls away, ruffling Jisung hair, “Let’s go. My mom would be mad if she finds out that we let the food get cold.”

Jisung just nods again, unable to work his tongue, slipping his hand into Minho before he guides him downstairs.

-

He is so fucked.

Jisung slams his head against the desk, causing Felix to flinch, “

“Jisung you okay?”

“No.” Jisung mutters, “I plan on drowning myself in the bathtub today.”

Felix laughs lightly at Jisung dramatic words, patting him on the back.

“Did you have a fight with Minho?”

Jisung shakes his head, “No it’s even worse.”

“He kicked you out the house?”

Jisung shakes his head again. “I think I like him.” Felix stares at him for a king moment, Ka….Ka...Ka…. before bursting out laughing, Jisung frowns at the younger male, “Yah! Why are you laughing this is serious!!”

“You Like Minho Hyung? That’s the bad news?” Felix asks, wiping his tears eyes on his sleeve. “I think it’s cute.”

Jisung pouts, his cheeks turning crimson, “I should have kept my mouth shut.”

“Nooo Sung listen—“ Felix whines, reaching out to pinch his cheek “You should just tell him how you feel!”

“And then what? Get rejected and Put him danger?! Are you crazy?!”

Felix pouts, “I thought you said there no such thing as time police.”

“There _isn’t_ ”

“Then why would you be putting his danger.”

Jisung groans slumping in his chair, “It’s a long story…” Felix scoots away a bit, staring at Jisung wide-eyed.

“You’re not a criminal are you?”

“Felix I don’t want to talk about this right now.”

Felix relaxes a bit, leaning over to wiggles his eyebrows, “We can talk about Minho Hyung if you like.”

“ _FELIX!!”_

-

“Just drop hints if you like him so bad.” Felix suggests as he walks Jisung to his locker, “Maybe he’ll show signals that he liked you.”

“Minho is dense as a rock”

“That is very true.” Felix rubs his hands together as if to warm them, “Maybe you should just kiss him or tell him how you feel?”

Jisung shrugs, his eyes furrowed in thought, “I guess that can work.” He unlocks his locker smiling st Felix, “Thanks. But you better keep it a secret.”

"Lips are sealed," Felix says quickly, holding his hand up as if he trying to show some type of honor,

"Thanks, soulmate."

"Anytime mate."

-

"Hyung?" Jisung voice was so soft, Minho almost wouldn't have caught it if the room wasn't so quiet, he turns around to see the younger male staring at him with a determined look on his face. He smiles at him, most from amusement, He honestly finds the action adorable. He clears his thought Pushing the thoughts away, 

"Hey, Jisungie? what's up?"

Jisung resisted the urge to gush as the nickname, clearing his thought softly, before looking at the floor, intertwining his hands suddenly shy. Minho pinches his cheek, unconsciously, 

"Why are you cute today?" Minho asks, "We have class soon so what is it that you want me to talk to me about?

_I like you._

"I want us to walk to class together Hyung." Jisung partly lies, because he did want to walk to class together with Minho, but that's not what he really wanted to talk about. Minho gives him his bright smile before gesturing him over. 

"Aw~ you want hyung to walk to class with you~" he teases, expecting Jisung to swat at him and tell him to shut up. He doesn't instead, he turns a pretty red color...maybe of embarrassment? Minho blinks stopping staring at Jisung,

"What are you embarrassed for?"

"I'm not!!" Jisung says, his voice pitched, eye wide, looking frantically around the hallway, not directly at Minho. "Come on Hyung we going to be late for class!" Minho opens his mouth to protest, But jisung drags him to there class.

 _Weird.._.

Jisung decides to try again at lunch, "Hyung can I tell you something?" Minho nods, as he chews on his food and swallows, turning his full attention to Jisung, "What's up??"

"I-"

"OOoo what Are you two lovebirds talking about?" Chan asks, leaning across the lunch table as if to enter their conversation, smiling brightly, before Woojin pulls him down, 

"Mind your business."

"Woojin You're no fun.

Woojin raises an eyebrow, Chan swallows laughs and wraps an arm around the older male, "I was joking~"

Minho rolls his eyes, before again, turning his attention back to Jisung who was again a shade of red.

"What-"

"I want some of your ribs." Jisung blurts out, "please." he adds, and Minho hands him a piece, frowning in confusing as Jisung quickly takes it to stuff it in his mouth and turns away from Minho the whole lunch period.

_Very weird._

The day of boring classes have come to an end, and Jisung was now fully avoiding Minho, refusing to look at him in the face.

"What are you doing hiding behind a corner?"

Jisung flinches, turning his head to see Changbin staring down at him, no hostility in his eyes, they were gentle and curious. Jisung relaxes,

"I was hiding..."

"From?"

"Minho Hyung."

"Why?"

Jisung flushes and looks away, "Just because..." Changbin stares at the younger male for a while, before letting out a snort, smiling lightly,

"You like him don't you?"

Jisung turns his head eyes-wide, "Felix told you?!"

"Felix? No. It's just obvious...you do know Minho is dense as Oil"

Jisung slumps his shoulder in defeat, and Changbin pats the younger hair smiling,

"Don't be to discoursed." Changbin reassures softly, "I was in your shoes when I tried to ask Felix out. I promise it will work out."

Jisung pouts, "you're not just saying that right?"

Changbin rolls his eyes, shoving Jisung gently, "Go on. Talk to him." 

-

Minho sat on his dress, yawning glaring at his math homework in disgust when he hears his door open slowly, He turns his head partly.

"Hyung? are you busy?"

"Not really." Minho lies, Math can wait anyway, maybe he can finally have a normal conversation with Jisung after the way he been acting today. "What's up?"

"Well, I wanted to tell you that--" Jisung stares at Minho, his heart pounding so loud, he almost afraid that Minho could hear it. 

_I like you._

_I like you._

_I like you a lot hyung._

He smiles brightly, 

**He can't say it. Not yet.**

"I wanted to tell that I'm very thankful for you and your mom kindness."

Minho smiles, "I told you it's no problem." Jisung nods, a wave of disappointment hitting him. 

"I'm really grateful to you."

Minho smile widens, "and I'm happy to have you here. Come on sit over here by me."

Jisung closes the door.

_Maybe another time..._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 5 is up!

**Author's Note:**

> This is my new series I will be starting after I finish OPERATION: MINSUNG. I'm not sure how long this would be but I really hope you enjoy.^^; This is short but furture chapters will be longer and hopefully more exciting. I will be hopefully updating every Sunday or Friday.~


End file.
